


Brothers in arms

by Trash



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: And by dubious I mean Thor forces himself on Loki and Loki loves it, Dubious Consent, M/M, and yeah he loves being chained up, but nnnngh kind of not so much but wants it to happen again., glass prisons give Loki a hard on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was the one to start it, so of course he is the one to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

> We start, we stop, we break and then we mend. What's a little bit of blood loss between friends?

Loki refuses initially, folds his arms across his chest and raises his chin in defiance. “No,” he says, “I will not play the damsel in distress.”

Thor looks vaguely insulted. “I do not want you to be a damsel in distress. My quest is to save my brother – I would not do the same for a mere maiden.”

“It’s just a game, brother,” Loki says, but he feels himself flushing.

“You do not have to play. You can always go back to the library and sit in the dark. No wonder you are always so cold – you never want to play outside with me,” Thor looks him up and down.

“I want to play,” Loki protests, “I simply meant – ”

“Then we shall play. And for this part I am an evil Frost Giant, and I have taken you prisoner.” Thor grabs Loki’s arm and drags him away.

“Brother, you need not be so heavy handed.”

Thor’s grip tightens as he marches his prisoner away from anywhere their mother could find them and scold them for roughhousing. He pushes Loki onto his knees, facing away from him, and makes swift work of hog-tying him the way he has seen his father’s warriors do to prisoners on countless occasions. Loki’s protests are weak at first until he realises that he cannot escape.

“Thor, stop this,” he says. If he concentrates hard enough he is sure he will be able to vanish, he has been working on the trick for a while now, but every movement makes the ropes burn his wrists and he loses his train of thought. He goes to protest again but Thor is gone.

When he returns he stands over Loki who watches him, tiredly. “Are you not going to free me?”

“My mind has been taken over by the Frost Giants.”

“That would not happen.”

“Ssh, Loki, just play along.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Fine. What am I to do? Wait for your sanity to be returned? I am hungry, brother, and this game is fun for nobody but yourself.”

"Do not speak unless spoken to, prisoner. Know your place."

Loki stares up at him wordlessly. The expression on Thor's face is one he is more used to seeing on Heimdall - unreadable, and one you cannot argue with. 

Thor kneels before him. He reaches out to brush a stray lock of hair from Loki's eyes and his fingers brush his brother's face fleetingly. Thor's hand hovers beside Loki's cheek, raised in mid-air as though poised to strike him. 

"The sun is setting, mother will begin to worry." Loki wets his lips, tries to smile. "Untie me, brother, so that we may go to dinner."

"The game is not over yet."

"Oh?"

"We have yet to reach the part where I am commanded by the Frost Giants to embarrass you." Thor's hand lowers and presses to Loki's thigh. 

The heat of the touch makes Loki's breath hitch. "Thor."

"Did I not already tell you to speak only when spoken to?" Thor hisses. 

Loki is ready with a clever reply by Thor leans in suddenly and kisses him so hard all thoughts are gone from his mind completely. He struggles but the ropes around his wrists and ankles trap him, as does Thor's hand around his throat. 

 

***

They outgrow games soon enough, but that doesn't stop Loki finding every opportunity he can to get in trouble. 

Thor sits down on the other side of Loki's cell, his chin in his hand. "When will you learn, brother?"

Loki smiles slowly. "I know precisely what I am doing."

"Do you? Then you will know that father is arguing with mother, saying she should never have taught you her tricks."

"It isn't about the tricks," Loki glowers. 

"Then what? The thrill? Because I highly doubt you stole for the gain."

Loki doesn't say anything, but when he stretches his legs out in front of him his shackles rattle loudly. 

"You are making a name for yourself, one you should not want."

“Let us not pretend that I did not already have a name for myself, brother. The mischievous one, the warlock, I know all the things your friends call me when they think I do not hear them.”

“Our friends.”

Loki stands up, chains rattling. “Our friends? Are you sure?”

Thor doesn't look him in the eye. 

"I thought you knew me better than this. I do not care what people say, as long as it is about me."

"I know you well enough to understand that none of this is about other people," Thor says, his gaze finally meeting Loki's. "This is about being caught. That is where the thrill has always lain for you, ever since we were children."

"Just as the thrill for you has always lain in catching me. We are a match made in heaven."

Thor's lip curls. "Do not talk about me like that."

Loki steps closer to the wall of his cell, grinning. "I did not think, for one second, that would bother you. After all - you started this. Us."

"There is no _us_ , Loki, we are brothers."

Loki nods, schooling his expression into one of passive disinterest as quickly as the hurt registers. "That we are," he says, and retreats to the back of his cell silently. 

When he turns around Thor is gone.


End file.
